Edmund Duke
General Edmund Duke was the Terran Confederacy General in charge of Alpha Squadron. Duke was 53 years old when warfare with the Zerg broke out.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Personal History Early History Serving as a loyal citizen of the Terran Confederacy and as a member of the Old Families, Duke had a long military career, a significant portion spent as the leader of Alpha Squadron. It is known that he had defended Tarsonis "in over thirty battles"StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. and defeated the Colonial Liberation Army on Tyra Mining Station using "nuked earth tactics."1998-05-29. Divided Factions. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Despite his impressive combat record, Duke's ascension through the ranks was seemingly being held back; "way overdue for his general's stars." The reason for this was most likely known to only Duke and a select few, said reason likely being "loud, messy and deeply buried in the Confederate military files."Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Despite this leash, it hardly put a damper on Duke's ambitions.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). The Rebellion of Korhal Not long after the destruction of Korhal, Duke was ordered to be on the lookout for a lost Ghost. He came across a rebel ship, and upon its status being clarified, he engaged it with the Norad II. He sent a boarding party into the rebel ship, along with a Ghost. As it was, the ship belonged to the rebel group the Sons of Korhal, who, under General Arcturus Mengsk, managed to damage the Norad II enough to escape through warp space. The Ghost he sent was killed shortly afterwards. In short, the encounter had been a complete failure, Duke being shaken in the experience and his ambitions of being promoted reduced. First Contact In late 2499, the Norad II was assigned to patrol the space in and around the Sara System. ColonelBlizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. Edmund Duke personally joined in the fighting at Chau Sara against the Zerg, partaking in the reclamation of Los Andares and the assault against the Zerg's primary hive cluster. While these initial efforts were successful, the Zerg onslaught quickly intensified.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 4: "Force of Arms" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Duke and his forces pulled out before the Zerg could conquer the entire planet. Duke's forces enacted a clumsy counterattack against the Protoss fleet after they destroyed Chau Sara. The Protoss withdrew.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Duke oversaw Alpha Squadron's efforts to lock down the planet of Mar Sara in the wake of the Protoss attack on Chau Sara and the appearance of the Zerg on Mar Sara.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. He was criticized by Mar Sara's Colonial Magistrate for his actions there, including avoiding action with the Zerg, failing to rescue troops besieged by the aliens, and even arresting local militias. Duke accuses him of being a "damn fringe world yokel".StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. The colonists of Antiga Prime were ready to openly revolt against the Terran Confederacy, so Duke and his Alpha Squadron were given the task of suppressing the revolt. The rebels were surrounded by Confederate troops and an officer was put in charge of the rebel Command Center. The officer was assassinated by an operative of the Sons of Korhal, who just as quickly recruited the rebels to their cause and went on to defeat the Alpha Squadron detachment.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. The planet was soon beset by the Zerg. During a high orbit attack the Norad II was crippled by the Zerg and crashed into the planet. General Duke -- having been promoted sometimes after confronting the Protoss -- survived the crash and sends out a distress signal. While the Alpha Squadron forces stationed nearby attempted to rescue him, they were stymied by the Zerg. Arcturus Mengsk's forces arrived, striking an alliance with Alpha Squadron. Together they rescued Duke. Mengsk convinced him to join the Sons of Korhal, signaling a huge victory for them in their war against the Confederates.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. Transfer of Loyalties Duke was granted a position in Mengsk's cabinet, and assisted the Sons of Korhal in conquering Tarsonis, the capital world of the Terran Confederacy. He had defended Tarsonis in over thirty major battles, so he knew its defenses inside and out. He personally led Alpha Squadron in an attack against the central space platform defended by the Confederate Omega and Delta Squadrons in order to cause enough of a "ruckus" (in Duke's own words) to allow a small force to break through the planetary defenses. Duke's forces also installed and activated a number of Psi Emitters on the platform, attracting billions of Zerg to the planet. This action alienated Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan. Raynor and Duke got into a brawl, with Raynor coming up the winner, having broken Duke's gun arm. Duke sought permission from Mengsk to take an unspecified revenge against Raynor, to no avail. Arcturus Mengsk sent Sarah Kerrigan on mission to prevent the Protoss from attacking the Zerg, leaving the Zerg free to destroy the population of Tarsonis. Kerrigan defeated the Protoss and requested evacuation, but Mengsk did not respond. This action severed the ties between Raynor and Mengsk.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Jim Raynor attempted to rescue Kerrigan, but was ambushed by General Duke and a team of neurally resocialized Marines who had activated their Stim Packs. Reporter Michael Liberty, who before had felt he could not shoot a human being, injured Duke. The stabilization medicines in Duke's suit caused him to pass out, so he could not give the order to this Marines to attack Raynor. Raynor and Liberty were able to escape. In order to prevent Jim Raynor from fleeing Tarsonis, Duke activated Tarsonis' primary defensive weapon, the Ion Cannon. Raynor was forced to destroy the cannon in order to escape.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. The New Dominion After Mengsk established the new Terran Dominion, General Duke became his right-hand man. In the opinion of Kerrigan, he was the real tactician in the new empire, despite Mengsk's impressive military resume.Kerrigan: "Without the services of General Duke, Mengsk will be easy to deal with." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. With Duke by his side, Mengsk was unopposed by any of the major Terran Militias within the Sector.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. After his defection from the Sons of Korhal, Jim Raynor and his milita, the Raynor's Raiders, sought transports. They traveled to the Dylarian Shipyards, where ships are commonly held in dry-dock; General Duke was waiting for them in the Hyperion. Duke's forces were hampered by the close quarters and fear of destroying his own ships, whereas Raynor's Raiders had fewer worries. They used the docking arms to grapple the Hyperion and invaded it, leaving Duke tied up.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. While Kerrigan was being infested by the Zerg, she psychically called to Mengsk from the planet Char.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Duke was sent to retrieve her, later on ordering his troops not to have any more slip-ups like before (eg letting Raynor escape with the Hyperion and failing to defend the Ion Cannon) though the battle went into disaster for him.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. Duke continued to remain near Char, bringing himself into a battle with the former Protoss Executor, Tassadar. His forces lost this battle as well and eventually pulled out of the planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Arcturus Mengsk still did not entirely trust General Duke, despite Duke's oaths, and sent him and Alpha Squadron to the isolated world of Bhekar Ro when its colonists requested his help, mainly to keep Duke far from him for some time. Duke encountered Protoss and Zerg forces fighting for a strange artifact, and joined in; soon there was a three-front war. The battle with the Protoss and Zerg did not go as he would have thought; many of his ships were destroyed,Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. not to mention that he was stranded in the planet for months until Dominion transports arrived.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. The Iron Fist When the United Earth Directorate's Expeditionary Force came to the Koprulu Sector and took over the Dylarian Shipyards, Duke counterattacked with the Terran Dominion Armada, which was defeated.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. After that, Duke withdrew his forces from the quadrant.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. After Korhal was retaken from the UED, Arcturus Mengsk fell into an alliance with Infested Kerrigan, Jim Raynor and the Protoss Praetor Fenix.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. Mengsk sent Duke to establish his base of operations in Augustgrad. While his men were resting they were attacked by Zerg led by Kerrigan, who had always wanted to have him killed. Duke's last words, before the Norad III was destroyed by Kerrigan's Zerg, were "Do your worst then, girl. You ain't takin' Edmund Duke without a fight!"StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Game Unit General Duke appears in the game commanding the Norad II, a Battlecruiser with a higher attack damage but lower number of hit points than the Hyperion. He also appears in the StarCraft Prequel and StarCraft Secret Missions operating a Siege Tank, with 400 health and doing 70 or 150 damage, depending on mode. He later commands the Norad III before his death to Infested Kerrigan's Zerg. Quotes :Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." :Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." :Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." :―Duke faces off against Tassadar on Char; Choosing Sides :Adjutant: "Captain, we are being hailed by the Dominion flagship, Norad III." :Duke: "Well, now. I don't know which militia you all are from, but I advise ya' to back down... NOW! I'm General Edmund Duke of the Dominion armada. And in the name of Emperor Mengsk, I order you to surrender your forces immediately and unconditionally." :Stukov: "Ah, General Duke. I expected your forces to arrive sooner. You should know that we represent not one of your rag-tag peasant Militias, but the combined might of the United Earth Directorate." :Duke: "Earth Directorate? You mean to tell me you've come all the way out here from Earth?" :Stukov: "That is correct, General. We're here to take control over this sector and its occupants for the betterment of mankind." :Duke: "Over my dead body. I don't care where yer' from, son. No one pushes around the Terran Dominion on my watch! All units, fire at will!" :―Duke faces off against the UED Expeditionary Force at the Dylarian Shipyards; Battle of Dylar IV Trivia *General Duke's character seems to be paralleled with real life western and war movie star John Wayne, who was also nicknamed "the Duke". Both have similar mannerisms, speech and hard-boiled personalities, which Wayne tended to display in most of his movies. As well, Edmund's character design bears some resemblance to John Wayne. *Duke could also have been based off American General George S. Patton. Both men were known for their professionalism and tough-as-nails approach to running their commands (Patton's 3rd Army and Duke's Alpha Squadron). Patton was also known to be bigoted and devoid of a sense of humor; traits that Duke also possesses.George Patton. Wikipedia. Accessed 2007-08-11. *Duke seems to be the Terran equivalent to Lieutenant Samir Duran. He was the commander of Alpha Squadron, which Duran claimed to have served in. While Arcturus Mengsk (the former leader of the Sons of Korhal) ruled the Terran Dominion as an Emperor with Duke by his side, Sarah Kerrigan (the former 2nd in command of the Sons of Korhal) ruled the Zerg Swarm as a Queen with Duran by her side. References Duke Duke, General Edmund